Delinius
This page is about Delinius. For the corresponding user, see here. , Phoenix of Sunlight |Row 7 title = First Story Appearance |Row 7 info = Muerteween Eve 2 - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story Again |Row 8 title = Most Recent (Chronologically) |Row 8 info = The Vices of Chanukwanzaa - A Tale of Fan-Ball Legend |Row 9 title = Most Recent (Production Order) |Row 9 info = The Vices of Chanukwanzaa - A Tale of Fan-Ball Legend }} Info Associated page is found here Origin and pre-accident Delinius Rupert Langton is a Soul Flame, commonly known among the Gridmask population of Ludus for his actions during and after the witch hunts. He was born on Ludus in -202 ADC as a Gridmask. His pestertag is . In his childhood, Delinius grew up in a very extended family consisting of his parents and several uncles and aunts and their families. As the entire family are descendants from Dwin, he grew up in a magic-using family and turned out to be quite gifted with it from a young age. Upon turning 12, he had to choose something to become skilled in, a habit in his family. He chose hunting, and specialised in using bows and axes, his two signature weapon types. At the same time, he started developing his skills in magic. At 20, he successfully mastered his hunting. He moved out of his parental home to start crafting ranged weaponry, eventually limiting himself to bows. At this point in his life, he gains respect by extinguishing burning buildings on multiple occasions, which has saved many lives. Magic Accident An experimental spell performed by a friend of Delinius at one point backfired, killing him along with several others. They simply died, their souls shattering in the process. While Delinius' magical power did not prevent his death, it did allow his soul to survive the blast and to ascend from his body, turning him into a Soul Flame. Despite this, his soul did take damage. The remains of the other souls were then absorbed to repair this damage, at the same time resulting in the multiple-sided nature of his personality. After this, he became aware of the fact that he was separated from his body and re-entered it, using it as a 'host'. Post-Accident The relative inexperience of the people with Soul Flames lead to Delinius leaving his home for good. Unfortunately for him, the witch hunts started the year after, leading to his family's death. He was also made target. Due to these experiences, Delinius became a bitter person, with little trust in Gridmasks as a whole. In the following years, he traveled from place to place, fighting off those who attempt to kill him and trying to stay ahead of them. Upon having travelled across the continent two times, Delinius resolved to travel to the northern continent, where he lived in peace for years. Even after the actual witch hunts have finished, Delinius remained known for his actions during the time and became something of an urban legend. In this time, he avoided densely populated areas, only venturing close to observe before retreating as magic haters would start to pursue him. Thanks to this observing behavior, he developed an excellent knowledge of history. After the earlier mentioned travel north, Delinius returned to the mainland under the assumption that his infamy had died out, only to find he had become something of a legend. Because of this fame, there were many people trying to copy him, only going by what they had heard rather than any actual knowledge. Delinius challenged these impostors to an enormous fight in Greytown, which proved to be very easy, as none of them was fully fire-resistant. Because most of these pretending Ludusians had a habit of burning buildings and vehicles, their death was good news, rather than inspiring another wave of hatred towards Delinius, and he was allowed to establish a home in the desert with help from the community. Soon after, he discovered LDZX Corporations, and considered it the result of all the events from the past. From this moment on, he was once again able to trust Gridmasks. Current occupations Delinius currently lives in his desert mansion, Desertflame (description here). There, he teaches various subjects to those who don't fit in regular education systems, specialising in history. One of the students that came to visit him there was a distant 'relative', Michael Langton, who recently turned orphan. Delinius has taken him in and has adopted him as his son. Aside from his work as a teacher and his job at LDZX, Delinius finds time to make long travels across Ludus, visiting family of old acquaintances from his early life. When at home, he enjoys cooking, though his food is often slightly too spicy for others. Appearance and personality Due to the magic accident that killed him, Delinius' personality is partially split. The remains of the souls from the other dead Gridmasks that were absorbed have taken place beside his own soul, resulting in something referred to as 'Aspects'. Each Aspect has certain traits that differ from eachother and hold certain emotions or mental states. Aspects may be affecting Delinius simultaneously or by theirselves at any time, though Delinius' own soul usually keeps the Aspects under control. Interestingly, some parts of Delinius' soul merged with the Aspects, which allowed them to be more coherent and harmonic. Aspects * Normal Aspect - Usually not referred to as an Aspect. Delinius' own soul. This is his own personality. He is actually a modest and kind person who understands things quickly, even when they are only implied. Due to this, he is very patient and may neglect his own interests in this patience. However, when his patience runs out with others, he will be rather cold and quick-tempered to them for several days, after which his patience is restored in most cases. He is able to concentrate on a subject, provided that there is a motivation to do so and is otherwise fairly distracted. * Ragebound Aspect - Holder of all anger and rage. This does not include the anger towards a certain person, which is contained in another Aspect. This Aspect is kept in check at all times, holding back an impressive amount of anger and rage. This rage is often used by Delinius in battle to his advantage and does not often break free in other situations. * Erratic Aspect - Usually influences Delinius in situation where humour is present. It is an important factor in his annoying behaviour and may cause Delinius to behave in ways that he normally would not, including the excessive use of sarcasm. When Delinius is influenced a lot by this Aspect, he attains an accent in his speech that is almost impossible to define in written language. Reduces his ability to concentrate for longer periods of time to virtually none. * Spiteful Aspect - Holds all anger and hate, notably against people. Turns Delinius into a very bitter and cynical person who makes painful remarks whenever he sees fit. This Aspect was strengthened by Delinius' experiences during the witch hunts. Due to this, Delinius often has trouble in trusting people and may seem somewhat cold towards people he meets for the first time. General characteristics Certain personal traits of Delinius do not relate to any Aspect and are considered a general characteristic. Delinius is very skilled with languages, capable of speaking and writing several common languages on Ludus. He is quick to learn basic phrases in languages that he does not know yet and can in fact understand parts of the language of Ludusian monsters, including tamed pets, and languages from other planets. Although he has some difficulty with trusting others, Delinius can be very loyal to those he does trust, and will go to some length to help them. Though there is a limit to what he will do, this limit consists of things that any normal person would never ask. Delinius is a Soul Flame, which means he can shape his own body. Due to this, he is also pemanently luminescent, though the glow can be dimmed to some extent for convenience. He mostly chooses a Gridmask appearance, being used to this from his old life. On occasions, he will shift to a 'hybrid' form between Gridmask and Soul Flame. In either case, he is fairly average in appearance, being 188 cm (6' 2") tall. His hair appears to be a reddish brown (when it is in fact a dark brown) as a result of his magic. His clothing style is somewhat varied, though he mostly wears a combination of red, yellow and orange. Compared to other Soul Flames Despite being a Soul Flame, Delinius has little in common with other Ethereals, and generally does not know a lot about them. * SFlames are normally comprised solely of Aura, and inhabit a host being. Delinius inhabits his own body, and inhabits it as both Aura and Soul. Due to this, Delinius retained his own personality when he became a SFlame. * Like Ethereals, Delinius does have his own Soul Relic, though it is not an enscribed tablet. Strangely, this relic allows Delinius to store his own weaponry inside of it. * Not unlike more powerful Ethereals, Delinius has armor created from his aura, possibly because of his lineage. The armor is not as powerful as theirs, however, and does not cover his entire body. It does feature bird-like wings, enabling him to fly long distances. ** This armor is worn when he needs to fly long distances or when in battle. * Though he is not truly a demigod (as he is not direct offspring of Dwin), he is usually referred to as such, which is not very strange, considering the combined power as a result of his lineage and his power as a Soul Flame. Notes Delinius often writes down thoughts and memories that come to mind in a notebook, and occasionally publishes them by various means. These are found here. Combat Stat spread Delinius has a ridiculous amount of magic power, surpassing most main characters. As a result, he is less than great in terms of especially offensive and defensive power, though his health and speed are decent. Delinius bears features of a glass cannon, but does have some staying power to outlast enemies. Moreover, some of his abilities allow him to stay alive in spite of any attacks by enemies. His main weak point is his low defense, which is quite low. However, he has a slightly higher chance of dodging attacks, which counters this to an extent. Combat Apparati * Attacks ** - Deals damage depending on the equipped items of the user. ** - User does a punch attack, dealing relatively low physical damage. Has a 95% chance to inflict Burn. ** - User charges forward and slams fist into an enemy, dealing both Fire and Physical-type damage. Has a 35% chance to inflict Stun and a 70% chance to inflict Burn. ** - Fires several fireballs. Fireballs can be aimed separately from eachother. Has a 90% chance to inflict Burn. ** - Summon a small meteor from the sky to land on enemies. Deals Physical and Fire-type damage. Able to deal splash damage. Has a 60% chance to inflict Burn and a 20% chance to inflict Stun. ** - Restores a small portion of health to user and all allies. Increased effectivity when there is sunlight available. ** - Casts a poison cloud around an enemy. Has a 85% chance to inflict Poison. ** - Creates a ring of fire around the caster, reducing or preventing most Physical-type attacks and reducing any magic attacks, other than Ice and Freeze-type, by 20%. Lasts 3 turns unless extinguished. ** - Fires a bolt of lightning. Strangely enough deals both Thunder and Light-type damage. ** - Emits a bright flash of light. Reduces accuracy. Deals Light-type damage to enemies that are weak to it. ** - Fires a beam of intense energy with similar properties to solar wind. Deals Fire and Light-type damage. Exhausts user, leaving them unable to cast spells for 2 turns. Has a 100% chance to inflict Burn. * Special states - In battle, Delinius can temporarily gain certain states of mind to his advantage. ** Rageburst - Delinius releases a relatively small amount of his rage, which boosts his attack and magic by 40%. His speed is also boosted by 20%, while his defense is reduced by 50% for the duration of Rageburst and one turn after it ends. Can be by attacks that normally enrage. ** Soul Flame form - allows Delinius to evade physical attacks and projectiles. Disables the use of weapons, but increases his resistance to (most) magic somewhat. ** In Silence - Delinius uses his concentration to prepare for an expected attack from a certain enemy. He idles for a turn and is able to counter the attack from said enemy, doing additional damage in the process. ** Ragemode - An extension of Rageburst, which will only activate when he is below 30% health and he or an ally sustains significant damage. It releases as much rage as necessary, allowing him to use certain attacks that he normally cannot. *** - An upgrade of Sunrays, which deals Light-type damage regardless of weakness (whereas aforementioned attack only did against enemies vulnerable to it) and which blinds opponents. *** - Causes a hail of tiny charged particles to rain down upon enemies. Could be considered Delinius' version of PSI Starstorm. Can deal various types of damage, including Fire, Burn, Thunder and Light, though it may also deal other types of damage depending on circumstances. Has a 90% chance to inflict Burn if dealing Fire-type damage. *** - Casts a pyroclastic cloud on enemies, blinding them and dealing Fire and Physical-type damage over time. As it also blinds allies, it is usually used when alone. *** - Thrusts a wave of flames at the enemy. Has a 80% chance to inflict Burn. *** - Usually the last attack in this mode. Engulfs both user and enemies in intense fire, while causing small volcanic eruptions as well as meteor showers. Used as a last effort to completely annihilate opponents. Will deal Fire-type damage regardless of resistance and will always inflict Burn. * Equipment ** Delinius' Notebook - Carried by him at all times. Increases his magic by 15%, and gives him 10% resistance to status effects. ** Navigation Tablet - A mysterious stone slab with runes. Enhances Delinius' traits and improves their power. ** Flingshot - A bow crafted by Delinius. Deals Physical-type damage. Has 85% accuracy. ** The Phoenix - Delinius' axe. Its damage is based on both his ATK and MAG. Deals Fire-type damage based on MAG, Physical-type damage based on ATK. The axe has a goldlike handle while the axehead is a vivid orange. Will always inflict Burn. ** Sunny Day - An alternative to the Phoenix with a gradient pattern of yellow and light blue on it. Deals Light-type damage. Much lighter than the Phoenix, allows Delinius to hit two times each turn. ** Thunderous Smasher - A short, bright yellow axe. Deals Physical and Thunder-type damage. Has a 50% chance to inflict Stun. *Traits ** - Grants high magical power, full fire resistance and extensive pyromancy. Also makes the trait's holder more vulnerable to Ice and Water magic. ** - Upon defeat, Delinius reverts to a Soul Flame, but is unable to attack. ** - Absorbs rage caused by enemy attacks for the trait's holder and their allies. Rage cannot be removed by enemy attacks and grants a temporary immunity to Sleep. *** - Capable of retaining rage rather than becoming enraged. *** - Allows the holder of the trait to convert rage and anger into more energy, giving them an advantage. ** - Allows for multiple states of mind to be kept ready to the user's advantage. Trivia * Delinius is sometimes called by his second name, something that aggravates him very much. * Delinius possesses an artifact of randomness called the BOOKSHELF, which transforms into random household objects and tools. * His Pestertag is , which seems to refer to his opinion of Ludusians during the witch hunts. * Delinius is the only protagonist asscociated with the color orange as of yet. * It is assumed Delinius has historical knowledge about other characters from Ludus and their ancestors, though he has never shown to possess any such information. * The only two people Delinius truly hates are Sanford and Speddos, the former for starting the witch hunts, the latter due to an incident where Delinius fought him. This is also why he goes mad whenever anyone makes any sort of connection to the latter. See also * Memories of Fan-Ball/Fire InThe Hole for a slightly more detailed page about Delinius' past. * Voyage - The Past of Delinius Langton for a more extensive account through the eyes of Delinius, as well as an explanation for some of Delinius' habits and quirks. * Desertflame mansion for the page about Delinius' home. Gallery File:Delinius_demigod_01.jpeg|Delinius in 'demigod' form. Delinius Winged.png|Delinius wearing his SFlame armor. Note the subtle difference to his demigod form. Delinius sketch 01.png RavingFireballSketch02.jpg FireballArt.png|Delinius as a Gridmask, wielding an axe. FireballArt2.jpg|Another rendering of Delinius in his younger years. Deliniusportrait.png|A portrait of Delinius by Fire InThe Hole Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Gridmasks Category:Ethereals